


An Extensive Demonstration

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Cannon kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Naval Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I want him to hear us!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extensive Demonstration

The _Dauntless_ and her crew were halfway to the Isla de Muerta, once again in pursuit of the nuisance that was Jack Sparrow and once again hoping they would finally catch him and bring him to justice.  
  
The pirate captain had persistently humiliated the Royal Navy in the Caribbean with his ridiculous game of cat and mouse. Governor Swann’s clemency towards Sparrow had reached its limit, now that the debt for Elizabeth’s rescue had been paid. And every new setback fuelled the urge inside Commodore Norrington to hang the scoundrel with his own hands, not only for his crimes against the Crown but also to make him pay for weeks of insomnia.  
  
_Including tonight’s bout_ , Norrington thought grimly as he paced on deck, wondering if he would ever be able to sleep again.  
  
He had almost reached the helm when a soft, almost inaudible hiss interrupted his thoughts. _If it is you again, Sparrow, it shall be my pleasure to spoil your fun._ However, when Norrington glanced down the taffrail, there was nobody there.  
  
Suddenly, there was another hiss, drawing the Commodore's gaze towards the open door to the gun deck. Instantly, he raised an eyebrow. A secret tryst? An amateurish attempt at sabotage? He would condone neither.  
  
Having climbed about five steps down the ladder, however, he started. There had been another sound. And this time, he had understood every word.  
  
“Ssh, Theo, be quiet! You will wake him up!”  
  
The voice belonged to Lieutenant Gillette. And from the informal address, Norrington figured that the other man had to be Lieutenant Groves.   
  
The Commodore might have been considered prudish, but he was no fool. Without even peering around the corner, he knew exactly what they were doing. And the insufficiently muffled sounds of his two lieutenants, who were obviously trying to be as silent as possible but failing, affirmed his theory even though they weren't necessary.  
  
He would never have thought it possible.  
  
“God, Andrew… Please…”  
  
“Theo… If you won’t be quiet, he will hear us!”  
  
“Maybe I want him to hear us! Oh… don’t stop…”  
  
Norrington froze. What was the man saying?  
  
”What do you want?” Gillette asked, his voice teasing. “Do you want him to touch you? Do you want to touch him?”  
  
“Please… get on with it… I’m so fucking close…” Groves breathed, and judging by the sounds that followed, Norrington assumed that his plea had been answered immediately.

Norrington gulped. Slow beads of sweat started running down his face. Within mere seconds, the usually so composed Naval man had lost the ability to pull himself together. His cravat seemed to choke him, his breeches seemed to castrate him and the heat almost made him faint. He knew he couldn't stay, couldn't bear the sensory overload a minute longer, but he couldn’t leave either.  
  
Finally, he dared to look at them. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.  
  
Groves was sitting on a cannon, half-naked, legs parted widely. He had rested his arms behind him on either side of the cannon and thrown back his head in ecstasy, eyes closed. Gillette was standing in front of him fully dressed except for his open shirt, one arm on his lover’s shoulder blade, the other one between his legs. He hadn’t closed his eyes and he was visibly drowning in the sight of Groves reacting to every move of his hand.  
  
Before Norrington could stop himself, he had dropped against the wall of the gun deck, his hand inside his own breeches, cupping and stroking himself. He felt as if he was about to explode completely.  
  
“Take me, Andrew,” Groves suddenly panted, “Take me hard. Take me as you would have James take you.”  
  
A gasp escaped Norrington’s lips and his cock almost leapt at the lieutenant’s words. He had to be dreaming, of course, but it was a dream from which he never wanted to wake up again. Breathing hard, he closed his eyes and let his lieutenants' muffled pants and moans guide him towards his climax.  
  
“Right there… right there…”  
  
“Christ!!! Theo, you’re so tight… I won’t last…”  
  
“Move, Andrew, for God’s sake! Show me exactly what James would do to you!”  
  
“Oh yes, that I will…”  
  
A groan echoed through the deck, followed by a whimper and a litany of words, breathed out rather than spoken.  
  
“Oh God… Yes… Do it… Faster…”  
  
“Like that, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes… please, fuck me harder… harder, Andrew, please…”  
  
No more words were uttered. They had long passed the point of eloquence. Gillette and Groves moaned in unison, breathing hard and fast and finally gasping each other’s names as their orgasms took them.  
  
Norrington shuddered against the wall, his whole body convulsing as he came, too, only a few instants later.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Groves and Gillette were sitting on the cannon, holding each other close, exchanging sloppy kisses and whispered words of love.  
  
Quietly, he rearranged the state of his clothing and climbed back on the main deck.  
  
“If James only knew…” he heard Gillette whisper just as he had reached the trapdoor.  
  
Norrington smiled.  
  
He would still be insomniac, but his lonely nights were over.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 23rd-Apr-2005 12:15 pm.


End file.
